Heart and soul
by lioness279
Summary: new fledging, new powers, new rules. this happens in the middle of chosen will not stick to story line after chosen dont like dont read by the same author of memories of a broken heart. comments aprciated
1. prolog

I stood outside the class room and just stared at the door and brushed my short brown hair from my light blue eyes . I hated moving. I hated new houses AND I especially hated new schools. Moving for the 8th time in the past 4 years you think I would be used to it. But no I still hate it. Moving wasn't my idea it was my step-mums and her quest for the perfect house amazingly this time we ended up in America (a long way away from my home town in England) in a small town in Oklahoma called broken arrow.

I sighed for like the bazilianth time and pushed the door open I stepped in and the whole class went dead silent apart from a paper aeroplane that narrowly missed my head. A small man with gray hair that was sticking up in all directions stood at the front of the class walking stick in one hand book in the other trying (but so far until I walked in failing) to read out load to the class.

I think he sensed something was wrong when he looked up and then slowly (kinda crepe like) turned and stared at me "can I help u miss" he spoke in an Okie twang.

"Uhhh, yeeeeee, hmmmm. Um yes I'm Alice Sonata. I'm new and the main office told me to come here they said you would know I was coming" I fidgeted my brain didn't work well when I had to talk in front of a large group. It didn't work full stop but it was worse in front of a large crowd.

"Ah yes you must be the new student from England. Pleas take a seat next to Mr. Luck. Mr. Luck pleas put your had up so she knows who you r"

A kind of handsome guy put his hand up and waved it at me pointing to the seat next to him and smiled.

I blushed a little and walked over to him sitting down and placing my very heavy bag on the floor. Almost as soon as my butt made contact with the seat the nose the class started up again

"HELLO" he practically yelled at me. He didn't yell at me because of the nose he yelled at me to make sure I could understand him.

"I'm English not deft" I said slamming a large copy of Dracula on my desk.

He looked embarrassed and blushed ever so slightly "oh sorry, well I'm heath"

I looked him up and down not very impressed by his people's skills or lack of. But I needed to be polite I would hopefully be spending 6 months at this school (until my step-mum gets bored and decides she doesn't like the house anymore) "Alice"

Heath just smiled like an idiot for a little bit at me and then the teacher spoke up "ok class pull out a pen and a piece of paper. We will start our test on much ado about nothing". There was a large grown and the shuffle of paper then the teacher made eye contact with me "you may sit out for this test miss. Sonata but next time I expect you to take part.

I fidgeted under the thousands of death glares I got from the other students and just nodded. A finger was jabbed into my side and I let out a little squeak. Heath was looking down at me "hey uhhh Alice do u have a pen I can borrow". I sighed and gave him a pen then settled down to read Dracula for the 9th time this month alone.

That's when I noticed it an awful uneasy silence there was no rhythmic taping of pen to paper and the groans of students who don't know what to write it was completely silent like everyone was holding there breath. I wiggled in my chair like I was trying to make the air around me more comfortable but when that fail I looked up to see what was causing all this silence and when I did in almost perfect sink my mouth dropped open. Standing in front of me was one of the most strikingly beautiful woman I had ever seen (no I'm not gay (not that there is anything wrong with gay people) but I know when someone is attractive) her light blond hair and emerald green eyes where complete contrasts to the sapphire blue swirls the traced over her face meeting in the middle of her forehead where a very proud cresset moon stood. 'hang on beautiful lady, sapphire marks, cresset moon' I was staring into the eyes of a Tracker one of her slender fingers lifted and pointed right at me "Alice Sonata! Night has chosen thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night" her seductive voice raped round me and then a sudden burning sensation in the middle of my forehead. Unfortunately I have a very low pain threshold so in that instant I blacked out....


	2. chapter 1

The moment I felt the cold hard floor underneath my cheek I opened my eyes and looked up every kid in the room was surrounding me but it was weirdo there was a distance of about 4 foot between me and the nearest kid then I tried to lift my head but when I did a siring pain like someone had smacked me round the face with a hot poker shot through my skull I winced in pain.

I should have tried to run or at least crawl away from this mess but when I felt a pair of strong arms lift me off the floor I knew all hope was lost. I looked up and smiling down at me was heath doing the same kinda cute goof ball smile like he had done no less then 5 minuets ago before I had been marked. "Thanks for the pen but I don't think I need it know" w-was he trying to make a joke. I had just been marked and this kid was trying to make a joke.

He started towards the door and everyone moved out the way keeping as far form me as possible "what are you doing" I started to try and wiggle my way free from his iron grip "let me go kids will completely shun you if they see you helping me, I've been marked see" in my mined was screaming at him but in reality it was little over a whisper my brain really couldn't take it.

He chuckled a little "you sound super cute when your angry I can't take u series with that accent" I blushed a little and instantly shut up we came to the parking lot "anyway my girlfriends a vampire so I'm not afraid of what people think"

My blush instantly dissolver "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" this time I thrashed and kicked and beat at his chest completely ignoring the siring pain and focusing on the embarrassment that someone else's boyfriend was being so intimate with me (I can assure u I am no boyfriend steeling hoe)

"Do you have a car?"

My test was today (now cancelled) "no"

He juggled me in his arms "you're 16 and you don't have a car"

"In England we don't get to take a driving test till where 18. So no I don't have a licence I was going to have my test today thank you very much"

Heath smiled "well then I'll just take you to the house of night myself"

"WHAT! No I want to go home and get some things"

"Look if you stay out to long you could die"

"I want to go home"

"No"

"YES"

"No"

"YES"

"No"

"Take me home NOW"

"OK, ok"

*****One car ride home*****

"I'll be waiting out here if you're not back within 10 minuets I'm coming to get you"

Before I went in I swivelled in my seat "why r u being so nice to me"

He smiled "I told you my girlfriends a fledgling"

I sighed and kicked open his door "see ya in a few" I called as I jumped out his truck.

The house was one of thought American houses that was a rip-off of a Victorian style cottage with a small neatly kept front garden and a overly huge back one.

I ran up the path and slammed through the door. "SAM" I screamed at the top of my lungs this time the pain was too much and I fell to the floor.

Sam my sandy haired brother ran to me and picked me off the floor then he spotted it "omg Alice you've been marked"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock, look u gotta help me pack and keep me out of the way of Jenna she will completely go syco step mum on me again like she did the time I 'accidently' put salt in her tea rather than sugar"

He chuckled but he didn't stop looking at it "Alice we got to get you to a house of night you know what..."

"yes I know look pleas Sam just help me" I was begging him he was my older brother this is what older brothers sometimes did help you when you really needed them and this time I really did need him.

"Come on"

He dragged me up the stares and placed me on the bed as he started chucking random clothes into my suit case which included a photo album of all my friends and family and the letter my mum had written me the day before she had died of cancer.

He had just placed the latched on my suit case when my door twitched open and Jenna stood there all in her 6 month pregnant glory my step-mum was the biggest cow in the world putting evil into evil step-mum she had hated me since day one as I looked so much like my mother she saw me as a threat and know she had a reason to through me out. No she wasn't religious but at this moment she was going to try and acts like the most religious woman in the world that would even put the pope to shame. It all went viciously wrong she drew in the largest breath and screamed at me grabbing me by my collar and dragging me out the door screaming devil child and other nasty words.

I was chucked out the door and she stood there in the door way "I new I should have shipped you off to a boarding school you sinful child this is what happens when you turn your back on god"

My brother tried to stop her but she just slapped him I wobbled to my feet wiping tears off my face "leave him alone" I said trembling.

A purely evil smile creped over her face she thorough the suit case at me with all her might. Unfortunately it hit me square in the forehead I fell to the ground and just my luck I smacked my skull on the concrete path my low threshold caused me to black out.

The strangest thing then happened I saw myself lying on the floor there was blood everywhere. The step-bitch was still standing in the door frame I saw my brother kneeling by my body and heath leave the cabin of his car. Hang on I'm here and my body's there "oh well that's just great I haven't been marked for more that 10 minuets and I'm already dead. It must be a Monday I could never get the hang of a Monday" I watched as the words left my mouth and swirled around me the colour of blood. Then I felt my body-well not my body but it was me maybe it was my spirit yer lets go with that my spirit- being pulled in a random direction down there was a tiny crack in the pavement and I was being pulled towards it. "Ah crap. I'm going to hell. You steal one chocolate bare when your 5 and you're marked (pun not intended) for life". I trickled through the gap but instead of a fire pit of lava it was a little pond and with her back turned to me was a woman with a beautiful dress that looked like it was the night sky.

I didn't want to say anything I just stood there and stared at this woman she was sitting on a marble bench and it looked like the light might have been coming from the moon. But that was impossible I was underground. Like she had just sensed me there she turned round smiling at me she was shockingly beautiful (but I realised later when I tried to remember the way she looked it was impossible) "_welcome Tis-lu-gi U-we-tis-a-ge-y" _her voice flowed out of her mouth in a silver shimmering light and danced over to me.

I looked at her totally confused "is this some messed up version of hell or something"

She kept smiling at me "_no my child you are not dead I have called your spirit to me, I am the one you know as Nix and this is the realm of Nunne'hi_"

"Oh" was the only noise I could make as I started to feel my knees turn to jelly. "Well that explains some things" I was still in shock about meeting an immortal I just kinda slid to the floor.

"_Yes it does Daughter_" she giggled at me her sweet voice continued to dance around me.

"Just one question. WHAT THE FRICK AM I DOING HERE" it was weirdo my head didn't hurt not that that's a bad thing it was a good weirdo my red voice mixed with her silvery one and caused a shimmering pink pool of shimmering stuff to float around me.

She was still smiling at me despite my out burst (to tell you the truth it was starting to freak me out) she walked over to me and kissed my mark then it started to serially burn she looked me strait in the eyes "_I have marked you as one of my own. Accept the title U-we-tis-a-gi-ya u-hna-I Su-no-yi... Daughter of night... just like your predecessor I have chosen you for you are special the hardships of your life have softened your heart and opened your eyes to truth_"

She wiped the remaining tears from my face "_daughter of night, I have already given my eyes and ears to this world so I give you my heart and soul, let them guide my other daughter and yourself thorough the troubles that lay ahead for you both, accept yourself and your destiny" _

_With that she kissed me on the both my eyelids and then my forehead again and once again I blacked out ( I hope this doesn't start happening on a regular basses me blacking out and all)._

I seemed to wake up on a bed or something fluffy but my eyes felt too heavy to open all I remember hearing was a woman hissing "not another one". And after that I did what any normal person (I hope) would do I went back to sleep... 


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open and I looked around the room. There watching me from one corner was a beautiful woman (what is it with beautiful woman today seriously) her moss green eyes captured mine and her mark that looked like waves that framed her face perfectly "ah your awake" she purred at me "you must be Alice sonata"

I nodded "yer".

"Welcome Alice my name is Nefret I am the priestess of this house of night." She stayed where she was sat. "I will inform you Alice with your new birth you may choose a new name"

I sat there my head didn't hurt anymore but as a automatically reached my hand snapped to my forehead where my mark should have been I felt something like a piece of cloth underneath it I tried to take it off but it was stuck there "why is there a plaster over my mark" .

She smiled "well there is a plaster on your forehead because you had a rather nasty cut and have you come up with a name or would you like to keep your old one" I don't know if it was just me but it looked like she was forcing her smile to much.

"Well I wouldn't mind being called Amelia Goldfinch; it was my mother's name"

She made her way to forced smile "its a beautiful name from now on you will be know as Amelia Goldfinch" she finally moved over to the bed side "do you feel strong enough to meet your mentor"

I sat there '_mentors aren't they professors of the house of night that are like responsible for the fledgling I wonder if they will give me a woman but there Vampyer maybe they have some freaked tradition o goddess what if I get a man..."_

"Professor Lenobia is a dear friend of mine she is the equine professor and has agreed to be your mentor"

"Oh" I said out loud with the look of a complete idiot "ok. Yes I would like to meet my mentor, I feel a lot better" I felt my cheeks get warmer from embarrassment

Nefret gave me a very motherly smile "yes the healing time of a Vampyer and even fledglings is amazingly very fast"

I swung my legs over the bed side and stood up wobbling a little (ok so maybe I still had a little headache but to be honest even thought I new it was completely irrational I didn't like being near this woman) "ok lets go" I was stupidly trying to lead the way round a place I didn't know I opened the door leading out the medical room and into a corridor. "Ummm" I said turning to Nefret "maybe you should lead".

She lead me out the building that reminded me of an old castle with it flit and guttering out stones the flit caught the moon light and it made me feel like I could have been back in England looking at a random castle with my family a bitter sweet feeling filled my throat and I had to swallow back the tears.

"Ah hear we are" Nefret said looking up at a large stable she slid opens a side door and the smell of sweet hay and horse hit me. I had been riding before I could walk horses where my mothers (and my) favourite animal she owned a stables in the county side that was her fathers; he left it to her when he died. "Lenobia" Nefret called into the stable there was no reply just a load crash. "I think she's cleaning up before 6th period so I don't think shell mind if we disturb her". She smiled at me "don't be afraid child Nyx has taken you under her wing let that alone give you strength". Ok I had to admit there was motherly feeling I got off her that just made me want to give her a hug and tell her all of my fears and worries but the weird feeling I got in the pit off my stomach stopped me from doing so.

I smiled at her and we went into the stables.

In the tack room on all fours was a woman with long silver hair and in jodhpurs English riding boots and a riding jacket she was picking up hoof picks curry comes and other brushes off the floor.

"Ah Lenobia there you are"

"Sorry Nefret I'm trying to get ready for my new fledgling but this bock of spear brushes just slipped out my hands"

Nefret nudged me and mouthed '_go help her' _

I nodded and knelt on the floor and picket up a couple brushed and put them in the box. Professor Lenobia looked up at me my eyes swept over her face and noticed that her mark was made of rearing hoses facing into her filled in cresset moon and then my eyes settled on her steel grey eyes.

"Hi" I said breaking the silence "my name is Ali... I mean my name is Amelia Goldfinch" I stuck out my hand.

Nefret cleared her throat "we show respect by placing our right fist over our hearts and bowing it's a tradition that spans over hundreds of years"

"Oh right" I said feeling like a complete idiot and blushing again and then placed my fist over my heart and did a sorry excuse for a bow.

Professor Lenobia smiled warmly at me (not in the creepy way Nefret did) and for some reason the feeling I got when Nefret was near died down "hello Amelia my name is Lenobia I am the equine professor"

It was from the corner of my eye Nefret fidgeted uneasily "I'm very sorry Amelia but I must leave you in the capable hands of professor Lenobia there is something I must do before the fledglings are let out of 5th period".

I smiled up at Nefret "ok thank you for all you have done so far" I placed my fist over my heart and did another awkward bow (I was very happy to see her go).

I watched Nefret leave an Lenobia stood up and straitened her back "I English fledgling is a rare thing round these parts" she smiled at me.

"Oh well you see my family and step-mum decided to move a couple months ago we only got here yesterday night"

Lenobia smiled "a new house, new life and new school all in one day you must be tired"

"Two new school and yer I'm really tired" I hadn't really thought of it but when Lenobia bought it up I felt like I could curl up on the floor right where I was and go to sleep.

"I'm sorry to ask but its bugging me why is there a plaster over you forehead"

"Oh this" I said finishing picking up the last couple brushes and standing up brushing off my clothes and pointing to the plaster "Nefret told me there was a cut under it"

Lenobia just nodded

A bell rang "o goddess what was that"

Lenobia laughed a little "it's the bell that signals the end of 5th period"

"Oh"

She smiled at me "there's a fledgling I would like you to meet she's very special and one of my favour students"

"Ok" I said as a little jolt of electricity ran down my spine I don't know why but I felt existed I usually hated meeting new people.

Lenobia walked out to the fields behind the stable "u go into the stables and wait there"

I nodded and walked into the warm room where a row of stales stood I walked down the row until I came to an empty one. "Its empty our old mare died a few weeks ago so where getting another horse soon" I jumped and Lenobia was leading a horse into a Stoll next to the one I was looking into she smiled and whispered something to it.

She looked at me then her eyes drifted behind me and she smiled "ah there you are Zoey I've just bought Persephone in. And I would like you to meet my new fledgling Amelia Goldfinch. Amelia this is Zoey redbird"

The electric shivered down my spine again and I turned round it was a shock at first when I saw the intricate pattern of swirls and ancient looking symbols that ran across her face and the filled in mark then the words that Nyx had spoken to me ran through my head "_I have already give my eyes and ears to this world__"_

"_Is this the predecessor Nyx had talked about_" when I thought about it I had this strange feeling it was (Great more strange feelings).

"Hi" I said placing my fist over my heart and bowing.

Zoey smiled at me "it's nice to meet you Amelia"

"Amelia will be your roommate Zoey" Lenobia spoke up from behind me she placed a hand on my shoulder "be nice and show her round she had a hared day. Don't worry I will look after Persephone for today"

I watched as hurt flashed across her face and then Zoey smiled "ok professor" she turned round "come on Amelia"

I bowed to Lenobia and hurried after Zoey...


	4. Chapter 3

Zoey and I walked into the girls dorm "and this is the dorm" she said as a cat weaved its way between her legs and made a strange meow sneeze "hi Nala" she smiled and picked up the small tabby. She looked up at me "this is my cat Nala. Well I say mine but she chose me, cats in the house of night sometimes chose a fledgling"

"Cool" I said patting the cats head

Zoey walked into our room "that's our shower room it has a toilet and a shower and a sink with a medicine cabinet above it there is a very large bath down the corridor but its communal so no one uses it"

My suitcase was laying on a completely naked bed "my stuff I wondered what happened to it" I spook more to my self then anyone else

When Zoey had placed her cat on the floor and settled her self on the bed she looked up at me "So can I ask y do u have a plaster on your forehead?"

"Oh this thing" what I did next wasn't something I wanted to do for that split second I had no control over my body my hand flew to my forehead and ripped off the plaster"

I stood there shocked at what my body had done and Zoey stood there mouth open staring at my forehead "your-you're"

"Oh gosh is there blood how much o I hate blood" my hand moved to my forehead but I didn't feel anything no blood no scab or even large gapping wound. "That's funny Nefret told me there was a nasty cut under that plaster" I looked at the plaster still in my hand but there was no blood on it.

I looked at Zoey who's mouth was still hung open "you're mark has been filled in" she spook barley over a whisper.

I jumped and ran to the bathroom flinging open the door and running to the mirror. Staring back at me in the mirror wasn't me she had a mark on her forehead it was sapphire blue and had been filed in. My hand ran over my forehead.

"She appeared to you didn't she" Zoey spook softly from the door way

I was going to say no and shove another plaster on my forehead but I tremble ran up my body and with out my permission my mouth moved "yes" I clamped my hand over my moth and looked at Zoey in wide eye horror.

Zoey's eyes became moist and she looked really upset "she's turned her back on me and chosen someone else. Someone who won't make a complete fool of them self's.

I felt my body do the weird shiver thing again and my hand flew from my mouth and my lips moved again "she never turns her back on anyone let alone one of her chosen daughters" it was weird my voice sounded powerful and full of wisdom and a strange sense of truth stepped over my body "look inside yourself Zoey Redbird u know as well as I she still remains with you" then my voice soften and changed almost completely it wasn't my voice anymore it was someone else's it sounded like a wise woman's voice telling someone's future "let the eyes and ears and the heart and soul of Nyx combine to purify this world" my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

Zoey ran to my side I looked up at her "does that explain your question 'cuz know I got a tone of my own"

Zoey helped me up and led me to my bed "what just happened there"

I laid down and look at her "if I new I would tell you"

Zoey smiled "so the goddess appeared to you too and by the sounds of it you are the heart and soul of the goddess and also my sister of night"

I smiled back at her "I always wanted a sister" Nala jumped on my bed and sneezed in my face "thanks"

"She appeared to me when I hit my head and told me I would be her eyes and ears and then I got the affinity of all five elements and these expanded marks". She turned her back on me, let her jacket slip over her shoulders and lifted her hair to revile the intricate pattern that slid its way down her neck and spin.

"It's amazing" I gasped.

"So did she appear to you?"

I nodded "she appeared to me when I got hit in the head with this suit case she said that the hardships I had endured had soften my heart and opened my eyes to truth or something like that then she announced me heart and soul and it would lead my predecessor -that's u- and myself through the troubles the lay ahead and then I blacked out."

She sat down heavily on her bed and stared at the wall "huh. So this means there's two daughters of the night".

I sat up "looks like it. Uh do u think my mark will do that" I placed my hand on my newly filled in mark

Zoey shrugged "I don't know maybe" Zoey laid on her bed and Nala crept onto her pillow "what happened in the shower room"

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling it was strange it felt so easy talking to Zoey like we had now each other for years rather then minuets "I don't really know"

Zoey rolled over and started stroking Nala "sometimes I get these feeling when I'm talking that what I'm saying is right is it like that"

"Not really my body had a mind of its own my lips and arms where moving with out my permission but when I'm saying this stuff I get this feeling of truth it sound silly"

"No it doesn't"

That's when the bell rang "what does that mean"

Zoey sat up "it means lunch"

I sat up and looked at her "so I have to walk out there with this filled in mark"

"Looks like it" she smiled at me

"Great" I said with a thick sarcastic tone "this should be fun" and then I fell back down on the bed and swore into my pillow...


	5. Chapter 4

I stood outside the mess hall "let's just go back to the dorm and grab something there"

Zoey smiled at me "come-on it's only a little walk to my friend's booth. Trust me there really nice"

She pulled me into the mess hall that moment we stepped in the whole room went quiet Zoey just kept on walking acknowledging the few fledglings that saluted her and ignoring the ones who just stared at me.

She flung me into a booth filed with a few other fledglings and smile at them "meet Amelia Goldfinch" she said it load enough that the whole room could here it.

My head had been down from the moment I walked in. I lifted it and smiled "hi"

I heard the whole room take in a gasp and then break down into whispers then melted into full blown conversations.

"Shit Z" the mocha coloured girl who was sitting in front of me said

"She's got a filled in mark like you" the blond-haired girl sitting next to the other finished

"She's also English do you want to talk about that in front of her too" Zoey snapped at them

"Sorry" they chimed together

The boy sat next to me rolled his eyes "hi, I'm Damien and the two girls in front of use are" he pointed at the mocha skinned girl "Shaunee" and then to the other girl "Erin, you will find even thought they are no way related out of some spiritually way the are just like twins JUST like twins" he added extra emphases on the just.

There was a second boy sitting next to Damien "hi I'm jack" he was kinda cute and I just smiled at him.

"Jacks Damien's boyfriend" Zoey interrupted and jack and Damian smiled at each other and held hands

"Oh cool" I smiled "my brothers gay" I said looking up at Zoey.

She smiled at me "ok well I'll go get you something to eat"

"Oh and if you can a cherry flavoured brown pop"

She giggled "ok"

When Zoey left I put my head down but I felt everyone on the table stair at me I looked up and the twins where staring at me I waved a little "hi" (dame me and my being so shy)

"Wow so you're English?" Shaunee questioned

"Yer I used to live in London but I moved down here yesterday"

"Dame" Erin replied

"Yer I moved down here with my dad, brother and the pregnant step-bitch" I clapped my hand over my mouth

The whole table started to laugh "it's kind of like a second Zoey" Damien said through giggles

I smiled sheepishly and Zoey slipped into the bench next to me and placed a bowl of salad in front of me and a cherry flavoured brown pop "what you guys on about"

Jack smiled "where laughing at how similar you guys are"

I rubbed the back of my head "yer I kind of called my step-mum a step-bitch and they started laughing"

She muffled a giggle "I call me step-dad the step-loser"

I smiled and started to relax.

"So how come you moved to America" Erin said taking a sip of water

"The step-bitch got pregnant and wanted a bigger house. The first house she saw was the first she wanted"

Jack jumped in "Ouch she got pregnant that can really break up a family. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Everyone looked at jack in shock but I just smiled "to be honest she broke up the family before she got pregnant she didn't like me so when the she found out she turned completely hostile on me and tried to turn my dad on me. In fact when she found out I had been marked she through my suit case at me. It hit me square in the forehead" I smiled trying to make sure I didn't start crying. Everyone looked at me and I stabbed a piece of cucumber and took a sip of cherry brown pop.

Zoey fidgeted "so I was thinking tomorrows ritual will take place my the old oak tree by the whole in the wall"

"Awesome "jack said all bubbly "I've already come up with the music it's a remix of moonlight sonata I thought it was a nice twist since it's a full moon ritual"

Damien smiled at jack and nuzzled into him "you're so clever"

The twins started making gagging noises "get a room" Shaunee giggled.

"Full moon ritual" I questioned

"Z didn't tell you. Well there's this group of kids called the dark daughters and sons and are Zoey here is lead dark daughter and high priestess in training" Erin pointed her fork at Zoey

"Yer she controls all five elements and the rest of use control a single twin here fire Damien air and myself water"

"What about earth?"

The whole table went silent "the girl who controlled earth died last month and she was also are friend and Zoeys room mate" jack said trying to hold back tears

My eyes swept over all there faces I watched as tears welled in there eyes I felt really bad and didn't want to intrude so I grabbed my cherry brown pop and stood up "u know I'm really tired I think I'll go back to the dorm"

Zoey snapped out of it "oh do you want me to walk you there" her voice was soft and broke near the end

"n-no I'll find my own way back" and I quickly hurried out the mess hall.

I walked down the oil lamp lit side walk and moved passed the few fledglings that stop and stared at me I must have not been watching where I was going because then I hit into someone they made a load off and we both hit the floor as pieces of paper flew around use

"oy watch where your going" the male voice said with irritation

"Sorry" I said scrabbling around picking up pieces of paper I looked at one "hey this is a play script for much ado about nothing" (ok that's creepy)I looked up at the boy and smiled "here you go"

The wind picked up a little and a oil lap let its light dance across the boys face he was very handsome with gentle blue eyes and black hair with a cute curl playfully draped down his forehead. His eyes trapped mine and then ran over my face he smiled gently and took the piece of paper from my hand "thanks" he stood up and held out his hand

I grabbed it and felt my cheeks warm up "thanks"

He kept smiling at me "so you're new"

"Yer I got here today"

"Cool. Well I'm Eric knight"

I smiled and slipped my hand out of his "Amelia Goldfinch" I bowed and then turned to walk away

"Well I'll see you round then" he called behind me

"Ok" I called back faces blushing madly and hurried away.

I hurried thorough the dorm up the stairs and slid into my room "today has been to long" I sighed and moved to my suit case that had suddenly multiplied.

I pulled the largest on onto my bed and opened it on top of all my clothes was a note done in my brother's handwriting

You forgot you're mobile it's in the brown envelope check it there will be a couple messages.

P.s the boy you where with popped round and collected the rest of your stuff (and mobile number).

P.s.s dad contacted the school and will defiantly be coming to parent's teacher night/day (its next weekend)

Missing you love you're awesome brother Sam. XXX

I hugged the little letter and felt a couple tears fall down my face.

Numbly I put all my clothes away and made my bed had a shower and but on an overly baggie guy top and a pair of shorts. I slid into the bed and inhaled the familiar smell that lingered on the covers and pillows and drifted into a dreamless sleep...


End file.
